1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a semiconductor device having high aspect ratio structures, and related devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, various methods are being studied in order to efficiently perform a process of patterning a structure having an aspect ratio of about 20:1 or more.